Uncharted Web
by jennifart
Summary: "Wait, do you even know what the Internet is?" "It's a net that people share?" Jace, Isabelle and Alec are introduced to the Internet by Clary, Simon and Magnus!
1. I  Confusion

**A/N: I was reading through City of Bones again, since I managed to actually get my own copy (FINALLY!) and I came across the bit where Jace says to Clary, "Don't touch any of my weapons." To this, Clary says, "There goes my plan for selling them on eBay." Then Jace says, "What's eBay?" and Clary goes, "It's a magical place."... I thought it would be fun to write what would happen when the Shadowhunters & Co. get introduced to the Internet! Soooo, here you go! R&R please!**

**I – Confusion**

Clary and her Shadowhunter friends, Jace, Isabelle and Alec (who obviously had brought Magnus along too), were hanging out in Central Park when they saw Simon coming towards them. He looked flushed, as if he had ran all the way from his house to the park.

"Hey Clary!" he called. Clary sat up and frowned. _What could possibly be this urgent?_, she thought, _It's a nice day and he knows I don't like crap on days like today_.

Jace rolled over from his spot on the ground on to his stomach and groaned. "Oh," he sighed, "It's you, vampire." This resulted in a light punch from a particular red-head.

Simon ignored him and sat down beside Isabelle. "The new _Vampires Suck _trailer is up on YouTube!" he said excitedly. "I was going though all the new videos and I saw it!"

"No way!" Clary gasped. She had been looking forward to seeing that movie and so had Simon. Sure, it dissed his kind, but hey, anything that spoofs _Twilight _was good by him. "When was this?"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA," Jace cut in, "What is this YouTube anyway? Is it this tube that people get shoved in or something?" Isabelle and Alec looked equally confused.

Magnus laughed. "As if you don't know what YouTube is!" He un-hooked himself from Alec and faced the entire group properly for the first time since they got to the park. "Wait, do you even know what the Internet is?"

"It's a net that people share?" Isabelle suggested. This was greeted by a _very_ loud groan fro Clary, Simon and Magnus. "What? Isn't it?" she asked.

"Oh come on!" Magnus cried. He turned to Alec. "You know what it is, don't you darling?" he pleaded. Alec shook his head. Magnus raised his hands in the air, clearly exasperated. Not that you could tell with all that glitter.

Clary and Simon exchanged laughs and burst out laughing. Jace's eyes darkened and the laughter quickly died down to chronic fits of laughter. "I don't see what's so funny, vampire. You wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

"Jeez, Jace," said Clary, "You've lived in New York for years and you _don't know what the Internet is?_" Her voice sounded incredulous. Jace shrugged.

"I've had no need for it," he said, "Why should I start now?"

Simon spluttered. "Why would you need it?" he asked, eyebrows arched. "Why would you need the sun? Why do you use seraph blades? What kind of question was that?"

"Well, he does have a point, you know," Isabelle cut in, "We're Shadowhunters, not Stalker-wannabes."

"Yeah, and I don't even think that it would work with all the wards and stuff around the Institute," Alec added.

"It's called 'Internet cafes'," Magnus said, drawing blue quotation marks in the air.

"You know what? I think me, Magnus and Simon should do like a 'Internet for Noobs' course for you guys," Clary suggested, "You're missing out on heaps of stuff."

"I don't see why not," Jace agreed, "It's not like anyone bothered to show us it before."

"Oh my God, really?" Magnus piped up. He grabbed Alec's arm. "Come on, it'll be really fun!" Alec smiled and agreed.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked, "How about you?"

"Does it involve shopping of some kind?" she asked, sceptical.

Magnus scoffed. "Where else do you think I get my limited edition rainbow leather pants from, honey cakes?" Isabelle's face lit up as the prospect.

"I guess that's a yes," Clary said, grinning. She looked at Simon, who had an almost identical grin on his face. Wait until they found out what was in store for them!

**A/N (again): o.O They agreed! More chapters to follow as the crew learn about Facebook, Twitter, email etc. Also, if you have any suggestions about what websites you want the crew to learn about, REVIEW and mention it, and I'll do my best! I have a virtual jar of virtual cookies for everyone who reviews! ;)**


	2. II  Email

**A/N: I wrote a few chapters of this story while I was capped, so that pretty much explains why there are a couple of chapters up at once. I also don't have any reviews yet (obviously) so they are now doubly appreciated (and you'll get TWO virtual jars of virtual cookies as well!). SPOILER ALERT AS WELL (if you haven't read CoG)**

**II – Email**

The gang found a cute little Internet cafe close to the park and settled in. Jace was looking at the screens contemptuously, prodding it.

"Don't prod the screen!" Simon hissed, slapping Jace's hand away.

"Ow!" Jace cried, rubbing his wrist. "What was that for?" Simon hit him again.

"You know that didn't hurt," Simon replied coolly, "Anyway, you shouldn't poke the screens because you could break them."

Clary rolled her eyes and readjusted herself in her seat. The six of them were seated in a row, Alec on the far end, followed by Magnus, then Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary. After a quick meeting with Simon and Magnus, they had agreed that it was best to get all the newbies an email account on Hotmail.

"OK, what's first?" Jace asked, intently watching the cursor go around the screen as he moved the mouse. Clary slapped him on the arm, and he recoiled. "What is it with people and hitting me today?"

"You asked for it," Clary laughed, "Anyway, I'm going to show you how to use email." She snuck a glance at the others. Magnus had his hand on Alec's as he showed him how to navigate the many menus, as Simon was awkwardly pointing the screen as Isabelle tried to follow.

"Hello? Earth to Clary?" Jace said, waving his hand in her face, "What's email?"

"Oh, right," Clary said, snapping back to her senses, "Well, first you need to get on the website. It's ." She scribbled the URL on a slip of paper and placed in front of Jace, who just looked at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this bit of paper?" Jace asked, head cocked to the side, as if different angles would suddenly make the answer pop up.

Clary sighed and put Jace's left hand on the mouse. "Here, you put your hand on the mouse like this and you open up Internet Explorer by clicking on it with the right button." The window opened. "This is what we call a window and this," she pointed using the cursor, "is the URL bar. This is where you type the address I wrote down." She took her hand off his and sat back in her seat.

"Ahhh," he said, "So I click on it like this *click* and I type this thing in." He looked intently at the keyboard and slowly typed the letters in. Using the one finger technique. Clary cringed inwardly. She, being a touchtyper, couldn't stand it when there was someone who typed like that. Jace finished typing and looked up at Clary with a proud look on his face.

"You have to press the Enter bar for it to work," she pointed out. Jace looked stunned for a millisecond, but the look was quickly replaced by one of haughtiness.

"I knew that," he scoffed and stabbed the Enter bar viciously. The page loaded and Jace navigated to the sign-up page with Clary's guidance.

"You'll need a username," Clary said.

"What's a username?" Jace asked.

"It's like your address, sort of," Clary hesitated. "Hey, Isabelle, what's your username?"

"Me?" Isabelle replied, "It's seven_inches."

"I made up the best one for Alec," Magnus chimed in, "It's glitter_boy!" Alec grinned nervously as Isabelle's jaw dropped. Simon's eyes widened as an awkward silence followed.

"And, uh," Jace asked, "What's yours, Magnus?"

"Mine's i_heart_chairmanmeow," he said proudly. Clary shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _No wonder_.

"Uh, okay," said Jace. "I think I'm just going to stick with my real name. Like jace_lightwood."

He typed it in and hit the Enter bar. A dialog box popped up, confirming his account.

"There," Clary pointed at the screen, "Now you're set to use it. Try sending Isabelle an email."

"Alright." Jace studiously jabbed at the keyboard as Clary reeled off instructions. After a few failures, Jace finally sent a 'hi' email to Isabelle, who squealed in delight at receiving her very first email. Jace and Clary sat back and watched as Isabelle's long acrylic nails tapped their way across the keyboard as she wrote a reply; under Simon's tutelage, of course.

A few seconds later, Jace's inbox popped up again, with an alert saying 'You have (1) unread mail'. Jace grinned and opened the email. _He's got the hang of this_, Clary thought and smiled. She looked over to where Magnus and Alec were sitting. The screen showed a blue bar on the top with a sidebar on each side. There were little pictures as Alec deftly scrolled down, and every now and again, a little pale blue pop-up appeared in the bottom left hand corner. Clary gaped. _Already on that?_, she thought. _I'd better get a move on._

Because Magnus had introduced Alec to Facebook.

**A/N: Before anyone says anything, Jace is a leftie, so he would hold the mouse in his left hand, unless he's a pro and is ambidextrous (both-handed, for anyone who doesn't know what that means), which wouldn't be surprising since it's ... well... JACE.  
ANYWAY, R&R? Virtual cookies up for grabs!**


	3. III Facebook

**A/N: I was going to get them to go on MySpace, but I decided not to, since MySpace is designed for less social people and more showy people (personal opinion! But Jace's one would be fascinating...) If I get enough reviews/complaints then I'll write a MySpace chapter, so R&R if you want it! Cookies for the faithful... ALSOO, a major inconsistency in the previous chapter! I uploaded it before I checked my reviews, so I actually did have reviews when I posted it! Sorry to specialrock, squishypoo, OwlinAMinor, elizem17, Zartech Miranda and FrenchKissOfMandM for the amazing reviews. I didn't actually think that this story would be that good.  
And, specialrock, I know who you really are and I love you too (you're not Portuguese, you NOOB).**

**III - Facebook**

"Psst, Simon," Clary hissed over Jace's shoulder.

"Mmhm?" Simon leaned over but his attention was still on Isabelle's screen. One slip and the next screen could be quite fatal. Not that that had ever happened to him, of course.

"Magnus's already moved on to Facebook. Should we as well?" Clary realised Simon wasn't really paying attention, so a particular vampire got a nasty poke in the ribs.

"Hey!" Simon jumped. "You know I'm ticklish!"

"Good, at least I know you're paying attention. Listen, to Facebook or not to Facebook?" Clary nodded in Magnus and Alec's direction. Simon peered over and his eyes widened.

"Yeah, alright," he agreed and got to back to work.

Clary leaned back in her seat. Jace was clicking around in the settings of Hotmail, playing around with the different schemes for his inbox. "Black or grey?" he asked.

Clary laughed. "I didn't take you for the kind that cared about stuff like that."

"Hey, I'm just trying something new." Jace shrugged. "I'm thinking grey would look better."

"Up to you," said Clary. "Speaking of trying new things, I'm going to show you another site that heaps of _mundies_ use. Like me."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not a mundie."

"I was raised one, I act like one, so therefore I must _be_ one."

Jace sighed. "Whatever. So what is this site?"

"It's another mythical place of magical power. It's a social networking site called Facebook," she explained.

Jace frowned. "Facebook? Why are all these websites called weird things?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask whoever came up with the name? All I know is that it's a really great site that you can use to keep in touch with hundreds of people."

"I don't even know that many people. Sure, I kill – what? – hundreds of demons but it's not like I make friends with them or anything."

Clary sighed. "Poor you. But you agreed to this so let's get moving." She grabbed another slip of paper and scrawled the Facebook URL on it. She slid it across the table. "You know what to do."

Jace nodded dutifully and got into his typing. Clary watched as his fingers trudged slowly, yet gracefully across the letters. It wasn't like Magnus's elegance, nor was it like Isabelle's; more like the grace of one who was accomplished in music.

The 'Welcome to Facebook' page loaded. Jace clicked on the 'Sign Up' link. "It wants my age?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Clary said, "It can tell your friends when your birthday's coming up."

"What if I don't want to give it my real birthday?"

"Well, ,it's not actually going to hunt you down and stalk you until you give it your real birthday," Clary explained. "Like, some people just don't want to put that stuff on the Internet."

"Okay, then," said Jace, "My birthday's going to be the 6th of September 1969."

Clary laughed. "Real mature, Jace."

"Hey, you said that I didn't have to put my real date of birth".

"Alright, alright," Clary grinned, "No need to go all high and mighty."

They completed the rest of the sign-up without issue, and Jace was officially on Facebook!

"Now what?" Jace asked.

"Well, you can add Alec as a friend. You just search up his email account and you should be able to find him." Clary pointed to the search button. Jace typed in Alec's email account and clicked on the link to his profile. Somehow, Alec had managed to get a photo of him and Magnus as his profile picture, which oddly seemed to be taken in the very Internet cafe they were in.

"Hey, Magnus!" Jace called, "When'd you take the photo?"

"Isn't it just cute?" Magnus crooned, nudging Alec.

"Yeah, Magnus just used his magic and uploaded it magically online." Alec shrugged, acting as if this was perfectly normal.

Jace's eyebrows crinkled together. "Really?"

"Do you want me to do one for you?" Magnus asked.

Jace and Clary cringed. Knowing Magnus's style, they'd probably be ending up looking like hookers/posers. "Um," Clary said, "Maybe another time."

"Alright, honey." Magnus smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth. "But remember, the offer's always there." He turned back to Alec and the Facebook game _Restaurant City_.

Clary frowned. "Uhm, okay?" She turned, just catching Jace snickering. "What's funny?"

"I found you on Facebook, that's all." Jace tilted the screen towards Clary, whose jaw dropped. Somehow, her profile picture had changed from one of her favourite drawings of herself, her mum and Luke had been replaced with one which seemed to be taken on the day of the victory party back in Idris. She looked carefully, and saw herself on the side, her face looking weird; the photo was one of those taken at the wrong moments. Clary scrunched her face in concentration; had there even been a camera at the time? _Magnus_, she thought. She leaned back behind Jace and saw Magnus quickly turn back. _I'll save this for another time_.

"So, you know how to add people, yeah?" she asked, trying to act casual.

"Yup," Jace grinned. "I know how to embarrass people on it as well. You just find weird things about them, then you post something about it on their Wall. Like I did on yours." He scrolled down to his entry on the page and pointed. Clary leaned forward. 'Looking pretty there,' Jace had written. Clary laughed, ,and punched Jace lightly.

"Okay, so you also know how to post on people's Walls," she laughed. "The rest you can figure out as you go."

"This Internet stuff is actually turning out to be really fun. Okay, hit me with the next site."

Clary's mouth twisted as she thought. Then she came up with the perfect idea.

**A/N again: OHHH, and before I forget, I don't actually own TMI or any of the websites that I write about in this story, as much as I'd like to. ;) Also, I'm planning a music website chapter... any suggestions as to the type of music that the Shadowhunters would listen to? And als0 to all the Jace-philes, remember that Jace isn't actually real (sigh) and don't go Facebook searching him on Facebook. The next chapter is coming to a computer near you soon! In the meantime, R&R! I've now got virtual cookies AND virtual donuts now! AND thanks to OwlinAMinor for pointing out my mistakes in the previous chapter (more cookies for you!)**


	4. IV Messenger

**A/N: I feel so loved right now! Thank you to all the people who favourite-d this story and/or me; that's nice of you guys! So many positive reviews as well, I can't thank you all at once, so I'll do like a tribute chapter at the end or something (:  
Also, I'm starting the one soon (WOOT!) and I'd like to advertise someone's story, so if you're up for that, message me on my profile; the first one in will be the one I use! COOKIES FOR ALL (or donuts, or whatever you want :D)  
And to Zartech Miranda, I actually agree, now that I think about it... so Isabelle will get a big bit in the eBay chapter when I get to it (:**

**IV – Messenger**

"You know, Jace," Clary said thoughtfully, "I think you're a terribly slow typer."

Jace narrowed his eyes at Clary. "Oh, you really think so?"

"I think my dad could type faster than you." Clary inspected her nails intently. Isabelle, who had been eavesdropping, gasped.

"But isn't your dad, like, dead?" Isabelle asked. Clary shot a look at Isabelle, who promptly shut up.

"I bet I could type faster than you," Jace scoffed, looking haughty.

Clary laughed. "Wanna bet?"

"You're on!" Jace laughed. "But how would we do that?"

"On the magical program called Messenger or MSN." Clary announced.

"Once again with these ridiculous names." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Clary laughed, "But for this program, you use the Hotmail account that you made earlier to use the MSN program." Clary logged into the computer that she was in front of and opened the program. Her fingers flew rapidly across the keys, purposely tapping loudly.

"Can you not tap so loudly?" Jace groaned.

"Oh, sorry," said Clary, "I was typing so quickly I didn't realise." Jace scoffed and mumbled something that sounded like 'show-off'.

Clary jabbed the Enter key and her contact list opened. Jace peered over her shoulder (he'd gotten over his sulky phase) and gasped. "You know 300 people?"

"Most of them are my friends from school. But this one here," Clary replied, pointing to a contact, "is Maia. And she's online right now."

"Really?" Simon interrupted. "I should say hi," he added thoughtfully. Isabelle suddenly needed a lot of help with MSN from Simon, who turned back to his computer.

"So, I just use my account and password to log in?" Jace asked. Clary nodded, and Jace followed accordingly.

The contact list loaded, albeit looking a little empty. _Okay_, Clary thought, _more like REALLY empty_.

"So how do I get lots of people on my list like yours?" Jace asked.

"Well, first of all, you make lots of friends in reality," Clary said.

"Damn," Jace said dryly, "I should have asked for all those demons' email addresses. Then I'd have plenty of contacts."

Clary frowned. "Um, okay?"

Jace shrugged. "I'm only being sarcastic, you know."

"You won't know anything at this rate," Clary remarked. Jace scrunched his eyes, looking wounded, but thought he looked more like he was constipated.

"Nawww," Clary laughed, "If you need the toilet, it's just over there." Jace raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry," Clary added hastily.

"Uh, okay," Jace said slowly. "So, I repeat, how do I get people on my contacts list?"

"You add people, similar to how you do it on Facebook." Clary pointed to a small icon beside the 'search' box. "You click that and type in someone's address."

"Okay." Jace looked around. "I'll add you. Wait, what is your address in the first place?"

"Oh, didn't I give it to you?" Clary asked, "It's clary_art." Jace jabbed at the keyboard and hit the Enter bar. A notification box popped up on Clary's computer and she clicked 'OK'. Clary clicked on Jace's address and typed 'Hi' in the message box, before hitting the Enter bar loudly.

But it wasn't as loud as the chime that sounded when the message appeared on Jace's screen. "Egad!" he cried, but he quickly composed himself into his 'manly-ness'. Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Simon looked over to see what was wrong. Clary merely shrugged and shook her head.

"Is everything alright over there?" Alec asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Clary replied, "Jace just got freaked out by the alert sound. You can mute the sound on the computer, you know," she added, to Jace.

"I knew that." Jace quickly muted it and went back to (slowly) typing his reply.

Magnus chuckled. "Ah, the things that the Internet brings. Like unveiling the mysteries of what brings fear to our *cough* manly *cough* Shadowhunter."

"Shut up, Magnus," Jace snarled, but not without a playful edge.

"The moment was good while it lasted," Magnus replied, turning back to his computer.

"I second that," Simon added.

"Not you too, vampire," Jace groaned. Simon shrugged and turned away.

Suddenly, the message window on Clary's computer lit up; Jace had sent a reply. All it had was 'Hey. See, I can use MSN now." Fingers skimming the keyboard, Clary composed a reply and sent it to Jace. "i told u that u were a slow typer and u still didn't believe me. LOL. u should be glad tht the bet wasn't on." That was all in less than one minute.

Jace whistled; impressed as he read the message. Then he frowned. "Hey, what does 'LOL' mean?"

Clary's eyes widened, but she remembered that Jace was still a 'noob', so to speak. "It means 'Laugh Out Loud'."

"Oh, I see." Jace, tongue between his teeth, tried to type a response as fast as he could. Five minutes later, Clary's computer dinged.

'well, i cn us3 ll the $ymb0l$' read the message. Clary cringed inwardly and shuddered. Jace had entered the symbol phase. She turned to Jace, who looked incredibly smug.

"Please, Jace," she begged, "Don't do this to me. I mean, only ten year-olds do the symbols." Jace's eyes widened.

"Are you insulting my skill?" he asked.

"No, I just want you to act, let alone _type_, like a seventeen year old should." Clary shook her head sadly.

"No, I think you are insulting my skill. Just because I can type faster than you can, Clary," Jace grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Clary smiled back. "I know how we can prove that I'm the ultimate typer. We agree on a phrase or something and you type it into the message box. Whoever types it and sends it first will get their message to appear first on the conversation window."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense." Jace nodded. "What's the sentence?"

"Let's do...," Clary's voice trailed off as she thought about it. She looked around her for some kind of inspiration. Her eyes cast over Magnus' latest crazy outfit, and she came up the perfect sentences. "How about...  
'He was wearing a tight, black T-shirt that had stripes of neon green sequins. He had streaked his hair neon green as well to match. He wore black skinny-jeans, and where did he manage to get knee-high, bright green boots?'"

Jace laughed. "Alright." He leant over across. "Hey, Isabelle! Wanna start our race?"

The others looked over and Isabelle frowned. "What race?"

"We're having a competition to see who can type faster, me or Clary?" Jace explained.

"My money's on Clary," Simon piped up. Alec sided with Jace and Magnus with Clary. Isabelle shrugged.

"Okay, ready?" Clary leant over the keyboard. "Go!"

Concentrating intensely, Clary's fingers darted quickly over the keys, tapping out the phrase. It was crucial that she make no mistakes, or Jace's already slim chances of winning would be increased. There was no way that Clary would lose to someone as inexperienced at typing as Jace. Her social status would sink from moderate to underground. She hit the final fullstop and triumphantly punched the Enter key. She looked up at the screen to make sure that her message was correct. Then her heart sunk to her feet.

Jace had beaten her.

"WHAT?" she screeched. She looked at Jace, who was casually twirling his stele between his fingers, a smirk playing at his lips. A Mark was fading slowly on his forearm. "You cheater!"

"No one bothered to set any rules," Jace shrugged. Clary glared at him while the others laughed.

"Ownage," Simon laughed.

**A/N again: I really got into this chapter (who knew that MSN would be so fun to write about!) Don't forget to R&R! Cookies are still up for grabs! AND btw, I'm only writing about Hotmail and Messenger because I actually use them, so I know how they work (I don't know if it's different on different providers).  
P.S.: DON'T FORGET THAT CLOCKWORK ANGEL IS RELEASED ON TUESDAY 31****ST**** OF AUGUST! CASSANDRA CLARE FTW! SO GO BUY IT OR SOMETHING. JUST MAKE SURE THAT YOU READ IT; I DON'T CARE, ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'M GOING TO READ IT AND THAT I'D BETTER STOP WRITING IN CAPS. ^.^  
P.P.S.: I'd be surprised if anyone recognised the phrase I used; it's from 'Sparkles' by Patricia Sage... that story is amazing... if you haven't read it, you're missing out, so GO! SEARCH IT AND READ IT!**


	5. V Google eBay

**A/N: OMG! Clockwork Angel now graces bookstores with its shiny presence! I went to a bookstore on the way home with LadyLauraOzera and special-rock... so basically, the scene was three schoolgirls excited about a shiny book in a room filled with hundreds of other books. Yeah, we looked like we totally belonged there :D Hope you get to read it soon; hopefully I will once Laura finishes it then a whole bunch of other people do (and no, Laura, you don't negotiate with an Asian like that *grrr* :P). BTW, I don't know a thing about eBay (hehehe) so I sincerely and profusely apologize for the many inconsistencies that may exist (I should become a lawyer or something). OwlinAMinor, I know you're reading, so feel free to point them all out for me as always :D  
Don't forget: R&R! My stash of food on offer has now extended to cookies, donuts, lollies, chips AND bagels (for all you Americans out there, we Aussies will eat all of the above).**

**V – Google/eBay**

"Hey, Clary," Magnus called, "What's the URL for Runescape?"

Clary's eyes widened in surprise. "Runescape?" she asked dubiously, "Are you serious?"

Magnus nodded. "Uh huh," he said, "All the faeries are playing it. Apparently it's a good RPG. So I thought that Alec and I could start playing it while we're here."

"Oh God," Clary sighed. "Seriously, I don't know what the URL is; Google it. And don't say that I didn't warn you," she added as an afterthought. Magnus waved his hand in acknowledgement and turned back to the computer.

Isabelle cocked her head. "What do you mean when you say 'Google it'? I was shopping on 5th Avenue and I heard all these mundies saying it."

"Google's a search engine on the Internet. You can find pretty much everything on it," Simon explained.

"So could I, say, find out a good music website?" Jace asked.

"Like Simon said, literally anything. Google has an images search, a maps function and other stuff as well." Clary typed in the URL on her computer and the page loaded. The Google logo in all its colourful glory gleamed back at her, splayed across the screen. "So basically, you type in what you're looking for in the 'Search' box and hit Enter. Google then shows you what it found."

Isabelle leaned over Simon to look at Clary's computer screen. "Type in 'knee-high bright green boots'." Simon and Clary turned to look at her with sceptical eyes. "What? I just want a pair like Magnus's." Her eyes glazed over wistfully.

"Um, okay," Clary agreed. She typed in the keywords and hit Enter. "Well, what do you know? The top hit is eBay." She nudged Jace, who was engrossed in his own search on Google for demons and demonology. "Remember when I was telling you about eBay?"

"Huh?" Jace looked at her blankly, but it all came back to him in a rush. "Oh yeah, that mythical place of magical power." He stared at her screen for a couple of seconds. "Are you just telling me that it's _another_ website with _another_ ridiculous name?"

Clary nodded, unable to contain the grin that had erupted on her face. "Yup." She broke out into laughter

Jace glared at her for a split second, before he too burst out laughing. Isabelle interrupted the moment by coughing unceremoniously.

"Can you _please_ cut the laughing and show me this eBay? There's a time and place for spontaneity and now is not right. Especially because I want that pair of boots." She jabbed her finger at the picture of lime green lace-up knee-high boots.

Clary gradually stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Of course," she said, trying to maintain a serious face.

"So, how would I buy those boots?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't really use eBay," Clary said meekly (Isabelle wasn't the type to mess with once it got to shopping). "You should ask Simon."

Simon's head jerked up at the mention of his name. He had been quietly fiddling with his T-shirt throughout Jace and Clary's laughing fit. "Oh, right, eBay."

"Yes, vampire, enlighten us with your knowledge of the unknown terrain of the exquisite eBay," Jace drawled, eager to move on.

Simon rolled his eyes and ploughed on. "Anyway, you just bid how much you want to pay for particular items and if you are the one with the highest bid when the 'auction' closes, you get it. But you have to pay the price that you bid, which sucks sometimes because the price gets ridiculously high at times."

"I don't care," Isabelle said loftily. "Is that it?"

Simon nodded. "I guess so."

"Right," Isabelle announced, "Those boots are about to become a part of my wardrobe." She turned back to her computer, face set in determination.

"And there, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when you get Izzy determined about shopping," Jace proclaimed, not without a note of humour in his voice. Simon and Clary laughed, before turning back to their computers.

Jace turned to Clary. "So Google can find stuff; is there anything else worth learning about?"

"Well, there is iGoogle. It's like a personalised version of Google. You can put games and pretty much anything you want. It uses up a lot of internet so I don't really recommend that you use it."

"Whatever. We paid for unlimited Internet for the whole day so I'm just going to do whatever I want." Jace opened up the iGoogle page and got started on making his page. A few minutes later, he turned back to Clary.

"You know what? You were right for once. Normal Google is so much better." Jace shrugged.

**A/N: I've had a few really random suggestions for themes for my chapters, but I just want to get it out there that I want to keep it a maximum rating of T. Don't get me wrong; I love getting suggestions and ideas, it keeps me writing. But keep in mind; I'm actually only a student, so I don't think I would even **_**know**_** how to write about porn... :S  
I'm thinking of writing a blog chapter centred around Malec and their little corner... if there are 5 people who want it, I'll write it, but not in the short term; I have heaps of possible chapters lined up waiting to be written, so subscribe and spread the love. AND read Clockwork Angel (I think I'd make heaps of money if I were CC's marketing manager). So go on, click on the link below and submit **_**A**_** review (that's right, Laura, **_**a**_** review). Twitter or Run escape next... whatever I feel like writing about more.**


	6. VI Spontaneity

**A/N: Sorry about the unusually long delay between chapters... I managed to lose my USB which had the next chapter (which was half completed), so I had to start from scratch. Anyway, I couldn't be bothered with Runescape, since I hadn't played it in years, so this one is a spontaneous one... BTW, to SilverGoldsun - .Day., you are a legend for suggesting Omegle (extra cookies for you!). AND WARNING: SEX INNUENDO IN THIS STORY! :O In the meantime, spread the love and review please!**

**VI – Spontaneity**

Jace leant forward on the table, left hand cupping his chin. This whole Internet business was actually quite fascinating. He could see why all the other mundanes in the cafe seemed to be glued to their screens; there was just so much interesting material on the 'Net'!

He chuckled quietly to himself. 'Net' was a short way of saying 'Internet', which Clary had taught him. She'd taught him plenty of other abbreviations, like LOL (which was 'laugh out loud'), but his particular favourite was ROFLMAO. Jace doubted whether anyone was actually capable of doing that, but hey – those mundanes were capable of achieving the wild and wacky.

He looked over at Clary, ,who was navigating her way expertly across the many websites. She looked perfectly at ease; hardly comparable to his own clumsy typing. Jace turned back to his computer and clicked on to Facebook, through a proxy site that he'd been shown. Nope, he hadn't gotten any new notifications just yet. What was that game Alec had been playing before? Oh, right, _Restaurant City_. He opened the game and looked at the advertisements that ran horizontally along the top of the page. One particularly caught his eye.

_Meet other singles online!_, it read. This heading was accompanied by a particularly raunchy picture of a blonde girl. _Well, hello there!,_ Jace thought.

"What?" Clary said, leaning over. Jace jumped; he hadn't realised that he'd said that out loud. Clary's eyes scanned the page and they stopped on the advertisement. Her jaw dropped with an audible 'pop'. "Oh my God, Jace," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Simon leaned over as well and looked at Jace's screen. By now, Jace was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Simon's eyes raked the page and also found the advertisement. "Ah, _that_," he said thoughtfully.

"What about it, vampire?" Jace retorted. "You're an expert at these things. Haven't you ever seen one before or something?"

"They're everywhere," Simon explained. He looked at Clary, whose complexion matched the colour of her hair. "Um, Clary," he said, "I think me and Jace need to talk."

"Yeah, okay," Clary mumbled. She quickly swapped seats with Simon, hiding her bright red face.

Simon settled into Clary's seat, facing Jace, who looked as if he would rather be someplace else; preferably anywhere that was outside a 500 km radius. "So, that caught your eye, did it?" Simon tried to keep a straight face. For some reason, this whole business of Jace being interested by something like Lavalife seemed to amuse him.

"So what if it did? Come on, you're close to being a man; she's hot, isn't she?" Jace crossed him arms, sinking lower into his chair.

Simon blushed – could a vampire even blush? – and shrugged. "I guess so, but you've got Clary, don't you? Or are you planning to dump her soon?"

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Of course not! Just because I look at a pretty girl's picture, I get accused of cheating on Clary!"

"Exactly my point," Simon replied coolly, "Golden rule of the Internet: Keep it in your pants."

Jace started coughing, hacking loudly. "What?" Isabelle, Alec and Magnus looked over; Clary kept her gaze on the computer screen.

"Keep it in your pants," Simon repeated, incredulous, "Don't you get it?"

Rolling his eyes, Jace stopped coughing. "If I didn't, would I be acting like this? No, I wouldn't. So for your information, vampire, yes, I _do_ get it." He straightened up in his seat; Magnus and Alec had pulled up their chairs to join the conversation. "Brilliant."

"What's this I hear about pants?" Magnus asked.

"Well, Magnus," Simon began, shooting Jace a look, "Our little Shadowhunter here has problems keeping it in his pants. If you know what I mean."

Magnus sighed sympathetically. "Oh, I see the problem here. You're lacking just a little bit of _fun _in your life." Alec glanced at Magnus, horrified. "You, darling, know exactly what I mean, don't you?" Magnus added.

"Well, yeah, but do you have to be that explicit?" Alec asked.

"You never know if there are people all around the world reading our conversation right now, honey," Magnus said, "I could be more explicit if you want."

"Whoa," Jace cried, "Stop that, okay? We're not all gay here, you know."

Magnus stopped, halfway to holding Alec's hand. "Excuse me?" He turned to face Jace, his eyes lit up dully with a blue fire.

Simon cringed. Why did he always have to be the peacemaker around here? "Calm down, Magnus," he interrupted, "I'm sure Jace doesn't mean it. _Right_, Jace?"

"I might mean it," Jace replied coolly, leaning back in his wheelie chair. He looked Magnus directly in the eyes.

"Magnus," Alec said quietly. The sound of Alec's voice seemed to douse the flames in Magnus' eyes. He let go of Alec's hand, and he too sat back in his chair.

"I just hate it when there are those homophobes who think they're so smart." Magnus glared at Jace. "You should count yourself lucky. I would have blown all the hair off your head, but I think that they're too luscious. What a sad moment it would have been too." The cold look in Magnus' eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by a dull sheen as he pondered all the 'what if?' situations.

Jace raised his eyebrows and looked at Alec. "Is he always like that?"

Alec shrugged. "It depends really. He likes his clothes and fashion, in case you hadn't realised. It's a topic he tends to digress on easily. Oh, and the colour of my eyes as well," he added thoughtfully.

"And he doesn't like it when he gets talked about as if he isn't here as well. But your eyes are the loveliest shade of blue," Magnus said, leaning over to inspect Alec's eyes.

"I quote Simon," Jace proclaimed, "Keep it in your pants."

**A/N: I don't even know what all that had to do with anything. Anyway, just looking back on this, I agree with you LadyLauraOzera, I can't channel Simon for crap. But all that aside, I'm not expecting any good reviews for this: I wrote this for the sake of it really. But there are cookies up for grabs still!**


	7. VII Twitter

**A/N: YAAAY! I am reunited with my beloved USB! *rejoice* Story is now back on track! Even if Twitter wasn't really wanted by some, I'm going ahead anyway, because this was an idea I had for a companion story, but since I'm like brimming with legendary ideas, I decided not to ... Unless I get reviews and stuff telling me to! MALEC CRACKFIC/FLUFF!  
I'd like to do Club Penguin (LOL); aren't those puffball thingies the cutest thing (not including the whole Malec business, of course)? But I don't even know how it works, so does anyone want to explain it all to me? Inbox me the info; that'll be muchly appreciated!  
Also, this chapter is especially dedicated to special-rock, whose birthday was on Friday! (Happy birthday, hun! 3)  
Oh, and like Jace, Magnus isn't actually on Twitter. *sigh***

**VII – Twitter**

Magnus glared at Jace. "Fine, we'll just go back to our corner." He huffed loudly and wheeled himself back to his computer. Alec quickly followed suit.

"Are you alright, Magnus?" Alec asked worriedly. "Jace didn't piss you off or anything like that, did he? You know he's always like that."

"Honestly, Alec, darling," Magnus sighed, "I don't know how you put up with all that."

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, he didn't know that I was gay until that battle back in Idris."

"True that." Magnus turned back to his computer. "This would be great for my next tweet on Twitter."

"Wait, on what?" Alec's blue eyes widened, disbelieving.

"It's like Facebook without the whole commenting thing. You just post statuses, only they're called tweets. And un-widen your eyes, because they're turning me on." Magnus gave a glittery wink, which sparkled in the dim light. Alec blushed profusely, grateful of the light.

Magnus opened up his Twitter homepage. Unsurprisingly, it was about as glittery as a webpage could get and also in a blue colour scheme. "Look, Alec! I managed to colour co-ordinate my homepage with the colour of your eyes!" He waved an equally glittery hand at the screen.

Alec peered at the screen. "You have 40,000 people _following_ you?" he glanced over his shoulder, scanning the faces of the other people in the cafe.

"No, silly," Magnus laughed, "Why are you so naive all the time? It reminds of that time when I first met you, when you were all shy and quiet..."

Alec laughed, cutting off Magnus' trip down memory lane. "Yes, yes, I'm sure you remember that."

"Of course I do." Magnus smiled at Alec, showing dazzling pearly white teeth. "I even put it Twitter."

"You put something like _that_ on the Internet? Isn't that like, personal stuff?"

"Well, it was something I felt was important. Don't forget Alec, even though there were those before you, you are still the best in my life." Alec grinned sheepishly, scuffing the ground with his shoe. "Come here you," Magnus added, sweeping Alec into a bear hug.

When the moment was over, Alec leaned back in his chair and grinned happily. He loved the adrenaline rush that came every time he was close to Magnus. "So, where were we before?"

Magnus pondered this for a second; he too was lost in the moment. "Ah, yes, the whole Twitter thing, that's where we were."

He opened up his Twitter page and sat back, allowing Alec space to wheel himself over and read...

magnus_bane on Twitter

chilling w/ alec and the others at #centralpark  
_two hours ago_

OMG, there's a sale at the mall today! wonder if isabelle wants to come with... ^.^  
_1 day ago_

#ohno, i'm out of glitter eyeshadow!  
_1 day ago_

must go now, my cat is calling me. Literally  
_two days ago_

baby, baby, baby oooohh! justin bieberr! ... sucks. sorry to all you pre-pubescent kiddies.  
_two days ago_

i'm being compared to adamlambert! i'm honoured! but i've got alec now 3  
_three days ago / retweeted by 100+ others_

i love you alec 3  
_three days ago_

congrats to jocelyn_f and wolf_luke! it was an awesome day, MC'd by yours truly!  
_three days ago_

managed to get alec a designer suit! AND it was on sale too! someone's going to look great tmrw!  
_four days ago_

shopping with alec at the mall to find a suit  
_four days ago_

alec's at the door! goodnight! I know i'll have one.  
_five days ago_

counting down the minutes until alec gets here!  
_five days ago_

back from a lovely holiday with the whole crew~!  
_six days ago_

off to a holiday in #europe (a lovely place too)!  
_twenty days ago_

what a draining battle. at least alec is okay! 3  
_thirty days ago_

off to idris. you're not going to die on my watch, alec  
_thirty-seven days ago_

Alec stopped reading and turned to face Magnus, who was watching Alec. There was a small moment of silence between them; all you could hear was the tapping of keyboards and mice.

"You really put all of that on the Internet?" Alec asked quietly.

"It's not like I'd make up all that about you," Magnus replied, voice barely above a breath. "You know that I love you more than anything, Alexander Lightwood."

"Well, I love you more than that, Magnus Bane."

**A/N: NAAW! I love my Malec fluff! Coincidentally, so does my computer; 'Aftermath' by Adam Lambert came on as I was writing that last bit (my music lives on shuffle, by the way, so it wasn't rigged or anything!) Anyway, once again, happy birthday to special-rock, and the story shall go on! Once you review and pick up your free virtual cookie of course.**


	8. VIII Grooveshark

**A/N: It's spring holidays, which means I'm at home for two weeks with a lot of spare time ... which thus results in A LOT of free time! And so, here you all go, another scoop of my messed up imagination! Thank you also to all the people who have reviewed; the thanks was way overdue with all the amazing comments and suggestions posted ... KEEP THEM COMING!  
And, you might be wondering where the promised Runescape one went: well, I sort of can't remember how it all works and I lost my password from about four years ago *maniacal laughter* and so, it has been postponed. Stay tuned and subscribe though!**

**VIII – Grooveshark**

Simon looked disdainfully at Isabelle's screen. She had been spending the past hour Googling up various shopping pages and it was starting to get on his nerves. Whenever she came across something that she liked, she would giggle childishly and turn to Simon with some kind of variation of "Isn't that cute/adorable/fresh/etc.?" to which Simon would reply a variation of "Yeah, it's cute/adorable/fresh/great/etc." Not to mention an 'enthusiastic' nod.

He couldn't take it anymore. There had to be something he could do to get her off these ridiculously torturous sites. "So, um, Isabelle - ?"

Isabelle waved a meticulously manicured hand at him, interrupting him. "Aren't these shoes amazing? They look just like Magnus', don't they?"

"Yeah, Isabelle, they sure do but -"

"Oh, and look at this coat! It would go so well with that dress Clary has, but never wears, you know?"

"Okay, okay, yeah it probably does." Isabelle opened her mouth again, but Simon, being a vampire, quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, much to Isabelle's surprise. "Perks of being a vampire, I guess." He shrugged, before letting go.

"What was that for, huh?" Isabelle looked wounded.

"Look, I'm sorry, but aren't you getting sick of all this 'virtual' shopping?" Simon made the quotation marks with his fingers.

Isabelle sighed, clearly exasperated. "Okay Simon, two things." She counted her points on her fingers. "One: how could I _possibly_ get sick of shopping? I mean, that's about as likely as Magnus going straight. Secondly: there's all this limited edition stuff that you don't see in shops." Isabelle paused for a second and surveyed Simon's outfit. "What if you could get, like, a limited edition shirt from some band?"

"Alright, that would be cool," Simon conceded, "But a whole _hour_ of that? There's so much more you can do on the Internet."

Isabelle scowled. "Well, explain then, why all the other mundanes in this cafe have been on some _lame_ RPG ever since we got here. And while you're at it, introduce me to another wonder of the World Wide Web.

"Touché." Simon said, before bursting into laughter. Isabelle's face was so cute when she scowled, her nose crinkled up. Regaining his composure, he began to go through a list of everything they'd covered so far. "So we've got email, Facebook, Google and MSN. Oh and, uh, numerous shopping accounts."

Isabelle nodded. "So what is next on our quest for enlightenment, _Sensei_?"

Simon shifted in his seat. "Well, there is Grooveshark, which is like a site where you can listen to music for free ..."

"Wait, did you say _free_?"

"Um, yeah." Simon eyed Isabelle suspiciously. "Are you sure that you have no Asian heritage whatsoever?"

Isabelle gasped with mock horror. "You're accusing me of being Asian because I can speak Japanese _and_ have an interest in freebies? To set the record straight, I'm not fully Asian; although there might be some random bit way back somewhere."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Well, okay then. Do you want to see this site or not?"

"_Duh_. Of course I do. Even if I don't really like music that much and all. But it's free! So it's worth it."

Simon explained all the workings of Grooveshark to her and soon enough, Isabelle was browsing through the infinite lists of music and compiling her own playlist for next time...

Meanwhile, Clary had also been watching Jace play Call of Duty for the past hour, and she too was getting irritated. She shook her head in dismay; how did guys even live through the game? All you did was chase virtual soldiers around and if they weren't on your team then _BAM,_ you'd shoot them down. Or blow them up. Whatever you felt like doing.

After watching Jace take out yet _another_ enemy soldier using a grenade, Clary had had enough. As Jace sat back and celebrated yet another successful killing, Clary leant over and hit in the fatal combination of keys known as Alt +F4.

Jace cut off mid whoop and gasped. "You did not just do that. I didn't even get to save the game!"

Clary rolled her eyes. "As Magnus would put it, it's just a game, sweet cakes. Get over it."

Jace opened his mouth, trying to think of a comeback, but all that came out was a whole lot of stuttering. Clary laughed. "The great mouth has been overcome by yours truly and a silly game!"

Unceremoniously, Jace closed his mouth and settled in his chair for another sulking session. "Alright, fine. Bring on the next thing then."

Clary glanced over at Simon and Isabelle, who seemed to be hotly debating something. She leaned in and caught little bits of the argument.

"... as likely as Magnus going straight ... limited edition stuff that you don't see in shops ..."

"... a whole hour of that ... more you can do than that ..."

"... _lame _RPG ... another wonder of the World Wide Web..."

"... Grooveshark ..."

Clary grinned. Now _that_ was something that Jace would like. She turned back to Jace, who was trying to look as bored as he could. With an inelegant (**A/N: WAIT. How could Jace be **_**inelegant**_**?) **shrug, he yawned loudly. "I'm bored."

Clary groaned. "Honestly, Jace, why do you have to be obnoxious?"

"I've been told that I'm obnoxious by many people, dear Clary, whether it is randoms or my ever growing fan base. Even so, they all still love me greatly. Like I know you do."

Clary pursed her lips, trying hard not to laugh, but failed spectacularly. "Okay, okay, you win. So are we ready to move on?"

"Oh yes indeed. Tally ho!" Jace waved an imaginary sword in the air.

Clary grinned. "Well, we can look at what Simon's showing Isabelle right now. It's called Grooveshark and it's a site where you can listen to music online for free. And yes, it is a ridiculous name," she added hastily, seeing the look of exasperation of Jace's face. Jace sighed and waved for her to continue. "So, basically, you can listen to whatever music you want and make your own playlists etc. Oh and it depends whether the site has the song or not."

"Free music, huh I'll give it a shot." Jace loaded the site under Clary's instructions and set up an account. "So I just type the name of the song and drag it to the bar at the bottom?"

Clary nodded. "Pretty much."

Jace typed a few words in to the box, face scrunched up in concentration. "Wow, they have pretty much everything!"

"It's like a musical Google, I guess. There are heaps of other music sites, but I guess we'll stick with this one for now."

Jace nodded but didn't take his eyes off his screen. "This playlist is going to be legendary."

**Isabelle's Top 8 Playlist with commentary by Isabelle**

'Baby' by Justin Bieber: "Oh my God. His haircut is SO cute! And so is his voice!"

'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars: "The lyrics are so sweet!"

'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry: "Her voice is pretty high ... I wonder how she does it? It's pretty good anyway."

'Dance in the Dark' by Lady Gaga: "I heart her clothes. Enough said."

'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert: "I heart his clothes too. Even if they'd be a little big for me!"

'Magic' by B.o.B.: "I love the beat! Makes me wanna dance!:

'Take It Off' by Ke$ha: "The beat and the girl are awesome! How does she do it? I should stalk her down or something; I wanna learn how to do that glitter thing!"

'Empire State of Mind' by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys: "New York FTW!"

**Jace's Top 8 Playlist with commentary by Jace**

'Thnks fr th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy: "Clasic, yet the thing I'd have said to Valentine.

'Canon in D' by Pachelbel ( removed by Clary) 'Insomnia' by Craig David: "Pretty much the story of my life."

'The Fear' by Lily Aleen: "Her accent is so hilarious. And the sarcasm! Man, I could take a bath in it!"

'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift: "Lyrics ring true in my life. NOT that I'd ever show this to Clary."

'Your Love is My Drug' by Ke$ha: "An exaggerated thing about Clary, I guess. The beat is catchy too."

'No One' by Alicia Keys: "The beat is a little boring, but the lyrics are nice."

'New Divide' by Linkin Park: "I love the music! The lyrics are a little iffy, but those guitars are awesome!"

'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert: "Now _that_ is how you get the ladies!"

**A/N: And so ends another chapter! Obviously, I love Ke$ha and Adam Lambert (I'm gonna scream if they do a duet!) and the songs were picked by me going through my songs while on shuffle, BUT I did skip those weird ones. Anyway, lots of free time on my hands now, so there will be more chapters soon, but remember, in the meantime... to R&R! And pick up your freebies on your way out! ;P  
Oh, and I looked at the previous chapter and I am sincerely sorry that half the symbols I used didn't show up, so the meanings were pretty much lost! ):**


	9. IX Omegle

**A/N: BREAKING NEWS! The YouTube is complete! BUUT, I thought I'd save it so that it could be the EPIC tenth chapter. I'll post it at school sometime this week (HOPEFULLY) so I get a chance to wrap up any loose ends. So in the meantime, boil away in your suspense while you make do with Omegle! Also to LuckyTigger, Photo Booth isn't on the Internet (unless there IS a site on the web that I don't know about that's called that), BUT it will prove handy for something I'm planning to do in the long term! *suspenseful music peaks* So on with the story!**

**IX – Omegle**

Clary watched Jace type, his musician's fingers darting across the keyboard. Who would have known that this kid didn't know how to use the Internet before today? She looked at his face and suddenly snapped to her senses. Jace was wearing that look on his face, the one he got when he was getting absorbed into something. _Moving on_, Clary thought, _before this ends up like COD_.

"Hey, Jace," she said. "I think you're typing slower."

He stopped typing and turned to look at Clary; he still couldn't touchtype yet. "Still can't accept the fact that I beat you?"

"Maybe, but I still think that you could do better than that."

"How could I possibly type any faster? I've got the runes." Jace pulled up his right sleeve and pointed. "See?"

"Yeah, but I bet there are _mundies_ out there who could type faster than you." Clary stressed the word 'mundies', while inspecting her nails coolly.

"_Mundies_?" Jace scoffed, "Sure. And my great grandmother was famous for her seraph blade shaped mud cakes. Which weren't even invented in her time. And how would you prove that there are people who type better than I can?"

Clary rolled her eyes, but grinned anyway. "There's a site called Omegle that lets you talk to random strangers from around the world."

Jace frowned, his face creasing into little folds that had been carved in throughout the day. "Random strangers? Around the world?"

"They don't know who you are exactly. And if it's getting too weird then you can drop out of the conversation too."

"Okay then, "Jace agreed, "Let's do this!"

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.**

**(Jace is 'You', some random person is 'Stranger')**

**Stranger:** hi  
**You: **hey  
**Stranger:** how are you?  
**You**: i'm good thanx  
You: and u?  
**Stranger: **i'm good  
**Stranger:** where are u from?  
**You:** america  
**You:** you?  
**Stranger:** England  
**You:** cool  
**Stranger:** whats your name?  
**You: **jace  
**Stranger: **that's a cool name  
**Stranger: **nice to meet you, jace  
**Stranger: **i'm danny  
**Stranger: **are you a chick?  
**You:** ...  
**You:** uh, no.

**Your conversation partner has disconnected.**

Jace frowned. Clary wasn't kidding about the whole disconnecting thing. But since when did the fact that he was male _discomfort_ someone? Especially that of the same sex? The conversation was going alright and the other person just disconnected on him. He shook his head. _Mundies_. He'd never get them, no matter how hard he tried.

Clary looked over briefly. "They hung up on you?"

Jace nodded. "Yup. I didn't even say anything weird though! See?" he scrolled up so that Clary could read the entire conversation, but all Clary did was laugh.

"I don't think I mentioned this, but heaps of people use Omegle to 'meet new people'. Like, literally. There was this one time where some guy tried to make me send him photos." Clary shuddered. "After that, I was paranoid that everyone I tried to talk to was a scary paedophile, but there are some really nice people online though."

Jace looked confused. "Why wouldn't you show them photos though?"

"Remember that blonde chick?"

Jace nodded, suddenly comprehending. "Oh, you mean _those_ photos."

"Yeah, those photos."

"I don't think Omegle's that great anymore." Jace closed the site, making a mental vow not to go back on, but it was worth noting that the oath was _not _on the Angel. In fact the oath was only stopping him from going on until he could get his own computer.

**A/N: Believe it or not, Jace's conversation was modelled **_**slightly**_** on a conversation I had. But that convo ended up pear-shaped (FAIL). I was too eager to write the YouTube chapter, so that's why this one's really short. Think of it as a compensation to the really long one that's coming... (:**


	10. X  YouTube Part 1

**A/N: WHEE! Here it is! 'Finally!', I hear you say, but thank you for all the people who pestered me (nicely too, mind you) for it ... truth be told, I kind of forgot *hehe*, so please enjoy! Do tell me if there are typos that my trusty Spell Check doesn't pick up; I just read my story in full and there are so many embarrassing typos.**

**X – YouTube**

Jace was loving Grooveshark. He could listen to almost any music he wanted, and the best thing about it? No, it wasn't the fact that you could save your playlists for next time, nor was the customisable user interface. Heck, it wasn't even the fact that you could find any song. It was the fact that it was all _free_. So, Jace was racking his brains, trying to recall every song that he'd always wanted to hear in full and singing along loudly to each and every song, much to Clary's humiliation.

"Jace, _shut up_," Clary hissed out of the corner of her mouth. She couldn't face him and let the world know that she was in some way connected to this teenage boy who couldn't sing on key for, well, anything. Much to her dismay, Jace had the volume turned up so loudly that he couldn't hear what she was saying. Clary groaned and glanced around. There wasn't anyone looking, because Jace had been singing for the past ten minutes, so they were all pretty immune to his poor singing. Clary gulped, then she leaned in to Jace and quickly yanked a headphone out of his ear, before resuming a neutral position in her own chair.

"Hey!" Jace cried, picking up the headphone, "Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Clary asked innocently.

"Who took out my headphone? It was 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears just then!" Jace slapped the desk in frustration. "Man, I just got in the groove." Clary chose this moment to scan the room again. The mundie who _was_ sitting behind them had moved to another computer at the other end of the room.

Clary suppressed a scream and smiled at Jace. "You know what, Jace? I think we should move on now. You can still have Grooveshark going in the background, but for this site, you might not want to."

Jace sighed melodramatically. "Very well then, fair maiden. We shall forge ahead in our never-ending quest for enlightenment in the unknown realm they call..." Jace paused for even more dramatic effect, "... _the World Wide Web_."

"You're not going to be very enlightened about anything if you sing loudly _and_ off key in public, Jace."

Jace looked pointedly away and ignored this latest jibe. "So what's the site called?"

"It's called YouTube, and people upload videos to the site so that other people can watch them. It's also one of the most popular websites, so don't give me that face, Jace," Clary teased. "Just you wait and see."

"So what's so great about it? You watch videos. Whereas with music, you can sing and dance along to it," Jace retorted.

"You can watch music videos and covers of the songs as well," Clary pointed out.

"Really?" Jace's interest was evident in the way his eyes shone in the light. Well, they didn't shine as much as Magnus' did, but that's a different issue.

Clary nodded. "Just give me a song and I'll show you."

Jace frowned for a second. He turned to his computer and opened up one of his many playlists. He leaned in, eyes scanning the list rapidly as he tried to choose. "I want to see the video clip for 'Whataya Want From Me'."

Clary nodded and issued a stream of instructions that Jace followed exactly. He put his headphones in his ears and Clary tensed, just in case. Just a few seconds in, he hit the 'PAUSE' button and turned to Clary. "This guy looks an awful lot like Magnus, doesn't he? Minus the whole Asian factor, of course."

"I heard that," came a silky voice behind the duo. They jumped and Magnus' teeth glittered back at them. "Now who looks like me? I cultivated this look to be individual and if I look like someone, then they'd better watch out." He peered at the screen. "Ah, Adam Lambert. If I didn't have Alec, I'd totally be throwing myself on him. Wait, you do realise that Adam Lambert's gay, right?" Magnus looked pointedly at Jace, who would have fallen out of his chair, had he not been a Shadowhunter.

"Him? Gay? Oh yeah, I totally knew that. I mean, who didn't?"

"You Nephilim don't even have a television at the Institute, therefore you don't watch _American Idol_."

"So what if I don't? It's not like he was on that lame show." Jace rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Clary and Magnus exchanged looks, speechless. "I think I'd better get back to Alec and see what he's been getting up to," Magnus said hastily and walked away.

"What did I do?" Jace asked, hands raised. Clary shook her head, so Jace merely shrugged it off and resumed the video. Once it had finished, he turned back to Clary.

"What else can I watch?" he asked.

"There are people who are like celebrities on YouTube, like this guy in Hawaii who's called nigahiga. His movie parodies are hilarious! And there's also this miniseries called 'Charlie the Unicorn' that's funny too," Clary said.

"'Charlie the Unicorn'? You're kidding me." Jace raised a sceptical eyebrow, something he'd mastered over that past few hours.

"Yeah! Oh man, why am I telling you this? Just watch it." Clary leaned over, and loaded the clip. She put the earphone back into Jace's ear and put a finger to his lips as he opened his mouth in protest. "Just watch it," she repeated.

Jace closed his mouth and sat back in his chair, not before shooting a 'I'll-kill-you-if-it's-not-worth-it' look. His eyes progressively widened as the kooky adventures of Charlie the unicorn and his weird unicorn gal-pals unfolded. As the letters of 'CANDY MOUNTAIN' broke out into song, he frowned, and pulled out his headphones when the video was over.

"You're telling me that this is _popular_?" he asked.

Clary grinned and nodded. "You bet. Not only that, but there's still two more in the series."

Jace sighed. "See, that's the sad thing about mundies. They don't realise that unicorns are real and that they're actually evil by nature, because they go around impaling faeries and drinking the blood. During the night time too, mind you." Jace tapped the side of his nose, shooting Clary a knowing look.

"Really?"

"No." He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh." Clary looked crestfallen. "I always wanted to meet a real unicorn. You know, like the ones in _Harry Potter_."

"Whoa, whoa, step back a moment," Jace raised his hands. "_You _wanted to meet a _unicorn_?"

"Yeah, pretty all the mundane girls who were normal wanted to."

Jace squinted at Clary, as if he had trouble seeing her. "Really?"

"_Mais oui, Monsieur_."

"No need to go all French-y on me."

Clary laughed, giving Jace a nice kind of shudder. "It's alright, _relax_!" she settled back into her chair and crossed her legs. "So, wanna watch anything else?"

"Got any comedy?"

"Shane Dawson or nigahiga." Clary answered automatically; she herself was a fan of those two channels.

"Wow, aren't you dedicated to the Internet," Jace grinned.

"In time, Jace, you will be too," Clary replied.

**A/N: I've decided to split this chapter for two reasons – 1: I've been keeping people waiting and I feel awful, so just get something up here for you all and 2: This is going to be a long chapter since YouTube is, like, endless. So, do dwell with me on this, there will be more. Just not sure on when since it's getting closer to end of year exams. Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME (gee, I'm a selfish bum :D)**


	11. XI YouTube Part 2

**A/N: Okay, once again, I am terribly sorry that I've kept you all hanging... it's kinda like what the HP directors are doing to us. So blame them for inspiring me to do that. Oh, and while you're at that, you can blame assessments and a hectic school. Done? Okay, coolies, let's move on. I watched Shane Dawson (finally) and honestly, he's not that great; he doesn't seem like the type of person that the TMI crew would be interested in, so I'm cutting him from this chapter. I'm also going to skim over nigahiga, 'cause there's more to YouTube than just him, and it's really limiting, since I want to write about Glee (WWHHHEEE! OMG the mini Gleesters are ADORABLE.) and other stuff. **

**XI – YouTube Part 2**

"So show me this nigahiga person. The name already sends chills up my spine."

After a moment's hesitation, Clary opened up her personal favourite, 'The Human iPod'. She crossed her legs and watched Jace's face contort as he tried to keep a straight face. "You call that funny?"

"You don't have to be so macho all the time, Jace. Maybe society would love you more if you weren't so snooty at times."

"That's like the twentieth insult today, Clary. You're on a roll." Jace applauded Clary, then leaned over and kissed Clary briefly on the cheek. "And then I wonder why I love you so much."

Clary blushed and smiled. "Maybe. Have I told you about Glee?"

"Do you mean the emotion?"

"Okay, obviously not. It's a TV show about a glee club, which is like a choir, only more fun. The show is amazing and I use YouTube to watch their covers of songs when I miss the episodes."

"I'm sure they don't sing as well as I do." Jace flipped his hair exaggeratedly over his shoulder.

"I'd like to see you beat their version of _Teenage Dream_." Clary laughed and loaded the clip. Jace pretended not to watch nor care, but it was obvious that he was impressed.

Jace scoffed. "That was such a recording. How can a _man_ sing so perfectly? Not including me, that is."

Clary rolled her eyes. Jace's cockiness was really beginning to tire her out. "First of all, not everyone is as shit as you make them. Secondly, Darren Criss, who's the guy singing, is naturally talented. Watch _A Very Potter Musical_ if you don't believe me."

Jace's eyes widened. "You mean that silly magic stuff that you're always talking about?"

"Yes, Jace, magic. Just because J.K. Rowling's imagination is better than yours doesn't mean that it's silly." Clary patted Jace on the knee. "It's okay. I'm sure you're not alone in this world with that view on magic, but you'd probably get pummelled by the believers if you said that to their faces."

Jace groaned and sat back. "Okay, okay, relax. I'll watch the damn video."

A few minutes later and two parts of the first Act, Jace was hooked and was leaning eagerly towards the screen. When Draco Malfoy entered the stage, he frowned. He hit the 'Pause' button and looked at Clary.

"What's so funny about her?" he asked.

Clary wiped away tears of laughter and gasped, trying to catch her breath. "It's supposed to be a '_him_', silly." She burst into laughter again.

Jace shook his head. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 5:38 p.m. They had been there for almost five hours! Maryse would the kill the lot of them if they didn't come home soon; Alec would get it bad, since he was out with Magnus. He told Clary of his thoughts and she agreed.

Soon enough, the six of them were walking out of the cafe, ,but not before plans were made for them to meet there again the next day.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't think that that there was much to write in the first place. And do note that this isn't the end; think of it as like an interlude or something. As they say on all those TV shows, "We'll be back after the break".**


	12. XII Interlude

**Chapter XII – Interlude**

Jace sat cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed. Never had he had such a mentally demanding day. His mind was reeling from all the things he had learnt, from online shopping to having almost every page at his fingertips though Google. Sure he had gone through demanding Nephilim training with his relentless father and physical torture, but he had never been the type to soak stuff in through the brain. As Clary had once put it, his classes were mainly Slaughter 101 style. He massaged his temples and fell backwards into his bed, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Heck, what had he gotten himself into? And what would the next day bring? He rolled out of bed and closed the curtains, before falling back into bed and falling soundly asleep.

Isabelle lay in bed, hardly able to fall asleep. Thanks to a few mouse clicks and Simon's credit card, Isabelle was now a proud owner of a hot pair of leather demon-butt-kicking boots. That is, once the delivery came the next day. Isabelle grinned. Magnus had better watch out; her wardrobe was about to get ten times more awesome. That is, if Simon's story of the scammers wasn't true for the eBay account that she had bought the boots from. She shuddered, thinking of how unfashionable her new Shadowhunter outfit would be. Jace and Alec opted for the more drab gear, but Isabelle chose her own route. Who said that saving the word from mortal peril couldn't be sexy at the same time? She didn't. She reached across and curled her hand over the witchlight rune stone.

Alec sat in bed, head leaning against the bed head. It felt odd not having Magnus with him that night, but it only seemed fair, given that they had spent the entire day in that dark corner of the Internet cafe. Okay, Magnus had rushed through the sites and Alec could barely recall his Facebook password, but none of that mattered. Not when he had spent half the day with his mouth pressed to Magnus'. Alec smiled, remembering Magnus' teasing smile the first time when he had tried to kiss him that day.

"_What, you're afraid of a little kiss?"_

"_No-"_

"_Oh, don't be a baby, Alexander."_

"_I'm not being a baby. It's just that... won't the others see?"_

"_They've seen us kiss before, not to mention the rest of the Shadow World population." With a final glittering wink, Magnus had kissed Alec._

Alec smiled as the happy feeling rushed back to him. He slid down into bed and reached over the edge of the bed to scratch Church's head.

"You're not Chairman Meow," he whispered, "But you'll have to do."

Clary lay in her bed, feet on her pillow and head at the foot of her bed. She swung her legs in the air as she drew her latest entry in her sketchbook. She drew Jace in his full embarrassment with Simon and Magnus looking highly amused, and Jace surprised as he received his first IM. She set down her graphite pen and rolled over on to her back, holding her book in the air as she flicked back through it. She smiled as Jace's likeness appeared, on average, on every second page. She rolled back over on to her stomach and opened to a fresh page. At the top, she wrote the heading, _Websites to Show_. She gnawed at the top of her pen. What was there to show them? At that moment, Luke peered into her room.

"Still up?"

Clary nodded. "I'm just trying to get some ideas for websites to show Jace, Izzy and Alec."

Luke glanced at the clock on the wall. "Clary, it's getting late; you should get some sleep. I've got a feeling you're going to have another long day."

Clary nodded and closed her sketchbook. She slid the pen into the spiral binding and tossed the book on to her desk. She crawled across her bed and slid in between the covers.

"Goodnight, Clary." Luke switched the lights off.

"Goodnight, Dad." Clary smiled, knowing how much that would unsettle him and closed her eyes.

Simon stood at the kitchen sink, finishing up the rest of the dishes. His family had always had a habit of having late dinners, and funnily enough, he had the job of washing up each night. He loathed it, but at least he got paid for it, it was all good. He stacked the final plate and wiped his hands.

"I'm going to my room!" he called to no one in particular. His parents didn't really care what he did, as long as he didn't go out to deal drugs or rape anybody.

He entered his room and flopped onto his bed. He felt high after a day with Isabelle. It was times like these when he felt grateful that he hadn't pushed Clary out of his life, or that he had accepted Jace. Being a vampire had its perks, like becoming hot over night (or as Clary had told him) and getting the kickass chick who once didn't really like him. Although it had put him in a slightly awkward position, having to pick between Izzy and Maia. Maia was nice and all, but it would have been _slightly_ scandalous for a werewolf to date a vampire, since they were mortal enemies and all. Simon frowned. Okay, being a vampire sucked sometimes, pun fully intended. He rolled out of bed, firmly latched the window and started to get ready for bed.

Magnus stood in front of the bathroom mirror, memorising each detail of his makeup. He hated to repeat a style that he had done before. Once he was confident that he remembered each detail, he waved a hand across the mirror. In its path, it left an image of an _au natural_ Magnus, of which the real Magnus matched. It felt wrong not to have Alec leaning against the doorframe like he did every night, watching Magnus with a sceptical eye.

"_Why wear makeup in the first place when it's such a hassle to take it off?"_

"_Why did I love you so much in the beginning when I doubted that you ever felt the same?"_

_Alec then laughed. "Okay, you win, Magnus."_

_Magnus stared at Alec through the mirror. With a click of his fingers, the makeup vanished, and Magnus turned and grabbed Alec by the wrist and stared down not unkindly into Alec's eyes._

"_Oh, is that how you want to play? You will now do what I say." He grinned._

_Alec raised an eyebrow, his true feelings given away by the curl of his mouth. "Lead the way."_

Magnus smiled and walked back into his bedroom. He stood in the doorway and stared at the emptiness of his bed. "Only for tonight," he whispered to himself. He lay down and reached down to pet Chairman Meow. "Only for tonight," he repeated, before he fell asleep.

**A/N: It made sense to have an interlude, since there's only so much one's attention span can take. The Internet will resume its starring role in the next chapter, while I plan to have the story end on Chapter 15... which is soon!**


	13. The Most Important Author's Note, EVER

Yes, you read right, this is THE most important A/N you'll read from me. One and a half years on, I feel absolutely TERRIBLE that I haven't updated AT ALL, and I know you guys probably hate me, BUT WAIT! I ACTUALLY HAVE A CONSCIENCE! In a month's time, I will be closing down my account and moving my fanfiction permanently to a Tumblr account. I've already transitioned to that account, but I will leave this here for a while, just to let you guys know. I really appreciate all the support and kind reviews you've given me; I re-read them a while ago, and they're basically why I've decided to come back and finish the job once and for all.

You're probably wondering where special-rock went; she moved schools and I've somewhat lost a fair bit of contact with her, so I'm taking over the rest of The Meaning of Magic, so I'm really sorry about that. I also might permanently delete When Old Meets New; it's just awkward now, since there's an official version now that Cassie's somewhat written it.

So briefly:

1. This account is closing in one month on July 8th 2012 (just in case anyone's living in another year.

2. All stories are either being moved or already have been moved to jenniferwritesfanfiction. tumblr. com

3. I'm taking full control of The Meaning of Magic.

4. When Old Meets New is most likely going to disappear.

5. I solemnly swear to put more effort into updating more regularly.

Over and out, Jennifer (:

P.S.: This note has been uploaded to all of my current stories, so if you got an alert for multiple stories, it's just this same message again.


End file.
